Sequel: OMG Adam!
by Jaydee13
Summary: Sequel to Why Adam? if you loved Why Adam? then you'll love OMG Adam!  Reveiw Please!
1. Chapter 1

**I ended Why Adam and now...OMG Adam?...yea...hehe**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>*Adam released his debut album <em>For Your Entertainment<em>*

*Allison released her debut album _Just Like You_*

*Kris released his debut album _Kris Allen_*

Interveiwer: How have you been, Allison?

Allison: great, im living my dream

Interveiwer: Have you spoken with Adam, or Kris yet?

Allison: hm?...no not really

Interveiwer: Do you want to?

Allison: hm..*remembers what Adam has ever done*..I'll have to think about it

**~With Kris & Adam~**

Kris: *shouting* Adam?

*no answer*

Kris: *shouts louder* Adam?

*still no answer*

Kris: *grabs a blowhorn* ADAM!

Adam: *comes out the bathroom, with his hands in his pants* Can't a guy pleasure himself in peace?

Kris: It's an emergency!

Adam: ...Well!

Kris: I miss Allison...Alot

Adam: *starts crying* ME TOO! *goes downstairs and hugs Kris*

Kris: *crying, but stops noticing Adam's hands are on him* Adam?

Adam: *sobs* what?

Kris: was your hand in your pants...on your-

Adam: On my what?

Kris: *pushes him off* EW EW EW!

Adam: why does it freak you out?...*gasp* YOUR NOT STRAIGHT AGAIN, ARE YOU?

Kris: no, it's that...not used to you jacking off, to a pic of me

Adam: who said it was you?

Kris: *getting angry* What?

Adam: I was joking! of course it's you...it's always you *kisses Kris*

*they start kissing eachother, then touching, then taking stuff off, then fucking*

Kris: *goes to the livingroom* it's..6:00 _am _what's on?

*flips through the channels not really finding anything*

**Kris' Phone: All my life i've been good, but now, woah im thinking what the he-**

Kris: *answers* hello?

?: guess who?

Kris: BARNEY! OH MY GOD I JUST LOVE YOU BARN-

Allison: your still the goofy Kris in knew

Kris: ALLISON! OHMYGOD HOW HAVE YOU BEEN

Allison: great, how about you and Adam?

Kris: ADAM'S FINE, AND IM FINE...we miss you

Allison: i miss you guys, too

Kris: i missed you more

Allison: me too

Kris: I really, really missed you

Allison: i know you just said that

Kris: i know *hears the doorbell* hold on...*opens the door*

Allison: hey!

Kris: Alli, hold on, theres some whore that looks like you

Allison: I LOOK LIKE A WHORE!

Kris: hey, you said what Allison said...wierd

Adam: *comes to the door* thats cause she IS Allison...Come in Alli

Allison: finally *comes in and sits down on the couch*

Adam&Kris: *sit down*

Allison: so, how have the, cute as hell, couple been up to?

Adam: nothing much

Allison: your sooo lucky your dating Adam, Kris

Kris: i know right *kisses Adam*

Allison: aww

Adam: hey Alli, how have you been?

Allison: great, im turning 18 soon

Kris: oo, when?

Allison: a few months

Kris: oh...*mumbles* _thats not soon_

Allison: i heard that!

Kris: sorry

Allison; it fine, so how have your albums been doing?

Adam: great, awesome, fantastic!

Kris: good, crazy, _Adam_azing

Adam: aww *kisses Kris*

Kris: Alli, you have a boyfriend ye-

Allison: No,no,no,no,no No!

Adam&Kris: ..o..k..

Adam: Alli, can i talk to you?

Allison: sure

*kris starts getting up but Adam says ''just Alli, kay Kris'' so Kris sits back down, flipping through the channels*

**~*Kitchen*~**

Adam: *whispering* Alli, should i do this or what?

Allison: *whispering* why are we whispering?

Adam: *whispering* So, Kris dont find out

Allison: *whispering* find out what?

Adam: *whispering* im gonna ask Kris to marry me

Allison: *mouth touching the ground*

Adam: *whispering* you ok?

Allison: *closes her mouth* im fine, but omg!really!

Adam: yep look *shows her the ring*

Allison: omg!

Adam: come on

**~*Livingroom*~**

Kris took you guys long enough...what were you guys doing?

Allison: nothing...

Adam: ...yet

Kris: what do you mean?

*Adam gets on one knee*

Kris: oh..my-

Adam: Kris...your amazing and your funny, i love spending time with you, and i couldn't wish for more but, for you to say yes...so...Will you marry me?

Kris: *shocked* OH MY GOD, ADAM, YES!

Adam: YES! *picks up Kris, and kisses him passionatly, then puts the ring on him*

Allison: aww, you guys are so cute!

Kris: Alli, look *shows her the ring*

Allison: i know it's amazing

Adam: he's amazing...oh, i forgot, Alli?

Allison: hm?

Adam: im going on tour soon and i was wondering...will you be my opening act?

Allison: Hell yeah!

Adam: yay, group hug!

*they all hugged*

Kris: im gonna call my mom! *leaves*

Allison: i gotta go, MY moms probably looking for me, bye and tell Kris i said bye *leaves*

Adam: (To YOU) ...Hi...Im gonna marry Kris...what do you think?...i know im happier than you...No im happier!...LOOK HERE! IM HAPPEIR THAN YOU OKAY! *Runs*

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guy like it, im gonna try and do it funny, just like Why Adam? was, but...OMG Adam!<br>Please reveiw and tell me if i should stop or continue  
>Lot's Of Love<br>*blows Kiss***


	2. What The Hell!

**Chapter 2  
>ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~*2 mounths Later*~<br>**

***Adam & Kris are walking around L.A, just looking at random stores/restraunts***

Kris: I still can't believe im gonna be Kris Lambert! *screams like a little girl*

Adam: i know! *does the same*

Kris: *see's two people that look familair* hey look *points*

Adam: hey, that looks like Allis...who's that guy?

Kris: it looks like Tommy

Adam: who's Tommy *jealous*

Kris: Katy's cousin...he's really sweet, and hot

Adam: *scoffs*

Kris: oh c'mon..your hotter

Adam: what's Tommy, doing with Allison though?

Kris: I dont- *shocked*

Adam: what- *shocked*

***Allison is kissing Tommy, so Kris & Adam run into the restruant and scowled Allison***

Adam: Allison Iraheta!

Allison: Adam?..Kris?...what are you guys doing here?

Adam: why are you kissing him?...your 17!

Allison: I turned 18 weeks ago

Adam&Kris: *weak* ..happy..birthday?

Allison: its ok

Tommy: who are they?

Allison: oh! Adam this is Tommy, Tommy this is Adam, my friend

Tommy: hi *shakes Adam's hand*

Allison: Tommy this is-

Tommy: i know Kris

Kris: yeah..nice seeing you again...Tommy

Allison: how do you guys know eachother?

Tommy: im Katy's cousin

Allison: oooohhh

Adam: i thought you didn't have a boyfriend

Allison: i didn't, Tommy was my friend...then...love happened

Kris&Adam: aww

Adam: wanna go on a double-date?

Tommy: were kinda on a date right now

Allison: yeah, but a double-date sounds great, too

Adam: how about tommorrow at 7:00

Allison: great

Tommy: yeah...great!

Kris: *frowning* yippee-doo

Adam: see ya later, nice meeting you Tommy

Tommy: nice meeting you too

***Adam & Kris leave, and go home***

**~*Next Day, 7:00*~**

***everyone met at a restraunt and they talked for awhile***

Allison: im gonna go to the bathroom *leaves*

Adam: im gonna go touch up my make-up *leaves*

Kris: ...

Tommy: *mumbles something*

Kris: what?

Tommy: I said, i can't believe you left Katy for...Him!

Kris: do you have a problem?

Tommy: now that much it's that, my poor cousin-

Kris: she didn't love me anymore

Tommy: i hate you

Kris: i never liked you either

Tommy: how is Allison your freind?

Kris: speaking of Allison, she doesn't like it, no matter how much she loves someone, when someone hates her best friends

Tommy: *eyewiden* you woudn't

Kris: i would...i'll tell her everything you said, before you two got together

Tommy: i can't believe im doing this...Please, please, please dont tell Allison, I love her alot!

Kris: *confused* are you sure cause, your kind of a man-whor-

Allison: hey, guys having fun talkin' with eachother

Kris&Tommy: Yeah!

Adam: im back *sits down*

Allison: *sits down* you take a long time ''touching'' your make-up

Adam: hey i need to look my best...so, Tommy, you play anything?

Tommy: i play bass and guitar, why?

Adam: im gonna go on tour and i need a bass player...Wanna?

Tommy: REALLY?

Adam: yep...is that a 'yes'?

Tommy: no...it's a HELL YEAH!

Kris: you play the bass?

Tommy: yeah...if you would have _listened _to Katy, you would have known

Kris: *dogs Tommy*

Adam: *excited* everything is going great! Im engaged to the man i love, Alli is gonna go on tour with me, i have a bass player now, what else is there?

Tommy: *shocked* Engaged?

Kris: yep!

Tommy: wow!

Allison: aren't they so cute together?

Tommy: yeah...pretty cute

Kris: you guys are cuter

Allison: really?

Kris: really

Allison: thanks!

Adam: it's getting pretty late, lets go home

Everyone: Ok!

**~*Everyone goes home, and Go to sleep...except, Kris*~**

\\\Kris: *to YOU* hello, readers, how have you guys been?...im good too...I no like Tommy, but i will pretend for Alli...thats all...bye,bye *snores LOUD*

Adam: *groans* shut the fuck up! *hits Kris*

Kris: *wimpers an still snores but soft*

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me sooooo long to update<br>my friend Adam has been in the hospital  
>he tried killin' himself, cause of bullying<br>Anyway, please Reveiw  
>Lot's Of Love<br>*blows kiss***


	3. Sugar RushAGAIN

**Chapter 3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>*Adam woke up and his phone rang*<p>

Adam: *sleepy* Hello

?: I know your secret

Adam: *Sleepy* what..who's this?

?: You know fully well who i am

Adam: *fully awake* Uhm no i dont

?: yes you do *hangs up*

Adam: what- hello? *puts his phone down*

Kris: *sleepy* who were you talking to?

Adam: no one go back to sleep babe *lays back down*

Kris: okay *falls asleep*

***Next Morning***

*Allison goes to Adam's*

Allison: *knocks on door*

Adam: *opens the door* im mad at you

Allison: what did i do?

Adam: you called me at 3:00 in the morning, saying something about a secret then hung up

Allison: i didn't do that

Adam: Alli, i know you did it, it's okay just next time say ''oh it's me Alli'' at least, come in

Allison: i didn't- fine *comes in* Wheres the soon-to-be Bride or groom..wad ev?

Adam: he went to the donut shop

Allison: ohh donut's

Adam: None for you

Allison: *whines* What! why not!

Adam: remember on Idol?

Allison: *remembers* just one?

Adam: One!

Allison: Yay!

***15 Minutes Later***

Kris" *holds a box of donut holes* IM BACK!

Allison&Adam: YAYA!

Allison: *eats one* mmm

Adam: thats it, no more

Allison&Kris: WHAT!

Adam: not you Kris, Alli

Kris: Why Allison?

Adam: remember

Kris: *thinks* it wasn't that-

Adam: *throws daggers at Kris*

Kris: ok it was bad! *eats a D.H* (Donut Holes)

Allison: *phone rings* hold on *goes to the back yard* Hello?

?: how have you been?

Allison: who is this?

?: you know who i am, now how have you been?

Allison: im sorry i think you got the wrong number

?: your Allison Iraheta, am i right?

Allison: *a little scared* yeah..but who, are, you?

?: an old friend, how have you been?

Allison: i've been good, you?

?: never been better

Allison: who are you?

?: i'll see you tommorrow, at the park right by pizza hut, then you'll know who i am

Allison: what happens if i dont show up?

?: then...Something horrible WILL happen to your preicous Kris

Allison: *totally freaked out* ok,ay i'll be there, what time

?: 2:00pm sharp!

Allison: okay *hangs up*

Kris: *comes outside* Alli you okay?

Allison: yeah im super

Kris: here *hands her a bowl full of D.H* hehe

Allison: *eats them all* uh oh

Kris: *runs inside* RUN FOR COVER! *hides behind a coach*

Adam: Kris? what's wrong?

Kris: ALLI!

Adam: what *turns around* uh oh

Allison: *Jumps on Adam*

Adam: *falls* KRIS TELL ME YOU DID NOT GIVE HER THE D.H'S!

Kris: okay, i didn't give her D.H's

Adam: KRIS!

Allison: *Jumpie* AdamAdamAdamAdamAdamAdam CanIHaveMoooooorrrreeee?

Adam: i dont think so

Allison: YAYA! * runs to the box of D.H's* yummy! *gulps them all down*

Adam&Kris: SHIT! *run hide in the bathroom*

Adam: why kris why?

*smashing noises*

Kris: im sorry, Alli looked down so i wanted to raise her spirit up

Adam: Well you raised her literally up! go tie her down!

Kris:okay *leaves*

*screams*

Kris: *comes in with scratches* Damn you

Adam: sorry

*crikets*

***Adam&Kris go in the livingroom and sees a HUGE mess, and a weak tired Allison on the floor***

Allison: uhh my head huwrts *falls asleep*

Adam: lets put her in the guest room

***Adam takes Allison to the guest room and then they both head to bed***

Kris: who's gonna clean the mess?

Adam: ...

Kris: ...

Adam&Kris: Allison.

Kris: *to YOU* Alli gotta clean up the mess HAHA to bad for Allis-

Adam: Kris stop talking and got to bed

Kris: okay *you* see ya

Adam: Kris!

Kris: sorry sorry *winks at you*

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it was not funny but i hope you guys enjoyed it<br>Who is this mystery person, does Allison really know him  
>Or is he a crazed fan<br>Reveiw please  
>Lot's Of Love<br>*Blows Kiss***


	4. Guess Who!

**Chapter 4**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>*~At the park by Pizza Hut*~<strong>

Allison: *looks around* this better not be a joke

?: it isn't

Allison: *jumps* are you-

?: the one that told you to come here

Allison: answer my question. Now

?: okay

Allison: who are you, and what do you want?

?: My name is...Bill, ring a bell?

Allison: OH MY GOD JESUS CHIRST! BILL OH MY GOD! BILL!

Bill: shhhhhh!

Fangirls: BILL KAULITZ?

Allison: NO Bill...Prinelez?

Fangirls: aww damn it!

Bill: thanks

Allison: sure oh my god *hugs bill*

Bill: i know..i missed you like crazy

Allison: me too, how long has it been?

Bill: Years so,..did you meet a new best friend?

Allison: no, but i did meet some new friends, just freinds

Bill: okay good *chuckles*

Allison: *hits him* You scared the crap out of me

Bill: Ow! im sorry

Allison: it's okay but, i thought you were some crazed fan

Bill: well im not, i can't beleive you dyed your hair

Allison: well beleive it, im thinking of doing a different color like...

Bill: Blue?

Allison: yeah

Bill: your hair is fried

Allison: *laughs* hey, do you wanna meet my other friends?

Bill: yeah, but i need to call Tom and tell him im gonna be gone longer

Allison: oh yeah, how is Tom?

Bill: He's good, hold on, kay? *pulls phone out*

Allison: Kay *her phone rings, and answers* hello

Adam: *on the phone* Alli, where are you, are you okay, are you hurt?

Allison: im fine! calm down! im just at the park im going back home right now, okay?

Adam: *on the phone* okay, be careful

Allison: *hangs up*

Bill: Who was that? A boyfriend! *teasing*

Allison: *Chuckles* no! my friend Adam

Bill: oh, okay lets go

Allison: okay

***later at Adam & Kris' home***

Adam: Alli! *hugs*

Allison: Adam, you hurting me! *out of breath*

Adam: *lets her go* sorry, who your frie- *looks at Bill*

Adam&Bill: YOU!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short, im really busy now with school and all that<br>And i wanted to save the good stuff for later  
>Soo sorry oh yeah and Adam is doing better<br>He got out the hospital on September 19  
>Anyway, please reveiw<br>Lot's Of Love  
>*blows kiss*<strong>


	5. A Little Bit Too Serious!

**Chapter 5**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Adam: What are you doing here?<p>

Bill: I can ask you same damn thing

Adam: well, im here cause I live with Alli!

Bill: well, I came to vist Allison!

Allison: *confused* you guys know eachother?

Adam&Bill: Yes! *stare at eachother*

Allison: How?

Bill: Adam used to be my bestest friend, until he stabbed me in the back!

Adam: I didn't know you were with him!

Bill: yes you did, i talked about him all the time

Adam: whatever, get out of this house!

Bill: fine!

Allison: No! Bill please don't leave, I haven't seen you in years

Bill: im soo sorry but, I can't be under the same room with...that! *Leaves*

Allison: *teary*

Adam: thank god he left

Allison: *sobs* *runs to her room*

Adam: *goes to Allison's room* Alli, are you okay? *knocks*

Allison: LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!

Adam: *thinks* I got it!

***Adam gets his crack and does a shit load***

Adam: Puppys!

***Ding Dong***

Adam: ooohhh, Alli the door! *no answer* FINE! *opens the door* oooo, hot chick!

Bill: excuse me? wheres Allison?

Adam: *kisses Bill*

Bill: *slap* WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Adam: uhmmm...idk

Bill: Alli! *goes in, and to her room* Allison, somethings up with Adam *knocks*

Allison: *opens door&Make up's running* Bill? I thought you didn't want to be under the same roof as...that! *sees Adam* Oh shit, not again!

Adam: *running with Allison's black bra on his head* IM MICKEY MOUSE! WELCOME TO MICKEY MOUSE, CLUB HOUSE!

Allison: Adam! stop right now- Is that my bra?

Adam: uhmm..if i say yes what would happen?

Allison: I'd kill you

Adam: if I said i din't what would you do?

Allison: I'd _Still _kill you

Adam: oh..Bill took it! *throws bra at Bill* Hehe

Bill: *drops bra* eww, what the hell happened to him, first he hates me, then he kisses me

Allison: he kissed you?

Bill: yeah

***Kris walks into the house***

Kris: who kissed you?

Adam: Krissy-kins!

Kris: *holds up hand* dont..touch..me...Allison what's going on? why is Adam jumpy and has your bra, and who in gods name is He!

Allison: This is Bill, my old friend and I think Adam's doing crack again, and I don't know how he got my bra

Kris: then why did I hear, someone kissed your friend...was it Adam

Allison: No-

Adam: YEP! *Starts jumping up and down*

Kris: TIE HIS JUMPY FUCKING KISSING-EVERY-GUY ASS DOWN...NOW!

***Bill&Allison&Kris tie Adam to a chair***

Kris: now we wait

Bill: who are you anyway?

Kris: im Adam's Fiance *shows ring* for you information

Bill: im sorry, really, I didn't kiss him, he kissed-

Kris: I don't wanna fucking hear it! and Allison go clean your face

Allison: Kay *goes to bathroom*

Kris: I need to go scream somewhere *leaves*

Bill: ...*leaves to touch up his make up*

Adam: *tied to chair* Hey, guys! nice to see ya again, oh yeah and what do you think about Bill, I like him but, not like that im engaged...Do you guys have siccors?...no?...A knife...a lighter, anything? kay bye! *hops away*

* * *

><p><strong>Do you guys like it, im trying guys i really am<br>Please review!  
>Lot's Of Love<br>*blows kiss***


End file.
